patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat 4 Remake Saga
About This Many months ago, Dong Zhuo and Inferno formed an alliance in destroying the heroes and taking over all that live until Inferno died in the hand of Gargos. Now with Gargos and Shao Kahn gone, Inferno find a way to regain power to escaped the netherealm with the core of the destroyed Soul Edge and need souls to charge it power. With the help of Dong Zhuo once again, It up to Mobius heroes to fight off against the forces of evil. What Happened TBA Endings TBA Characters *Pyrrha (Omega Form) as Cyrax *Voodoo the Hedgehog as Mileena *Princess Maddison Gale as Kitana *Pan as Kung Lao *Animus as Baraka *Mei as Sonya *Sanford as Jax *Sukanku Star as Liu Kang *Mettaton as Johnny Cage *Lu Bu as Sub-Zero *Skarlet as Reiko *Reaper as Jarek (Mortal Kombat) *Piraka Chaos as Raiden *Sun Shang Xiang as Tanya *Zhang Liu as Scorpion *Jarek the Echidna as Kai *Aeon Calcos as Reptile *Inferno as Shinnok (Final Boss) *Marionette as Fujin *Dong Zhuo as Quan Chi *Eyedol as Goro (Sub-Boss) *Charade as Noob Saibot *Howling Edge as Sektor Battles (Arcade Stories in Wheel Decider Order) Sanford (Arcade) (9 Battles) (#1) *Sanford vs. Omega Pyrrha (Sanford Wins) *Sanford vs. Skarlet (Sanford Wins) *Sanford vs. Pan (Sanford Wins) *Sanford vs. Animus (Sanford Wins) *Sanford vs. Voodoo the Hedgehog (Sanford Wins) *Sanford vs. Aeon Calcos (Sanford Wins) *Sanford vs. Dong Zhuo (Sanford Wins) *Sanford vs. Eyedol (Sanford Wins) *Sanford vs. Inferno (Sanford Wins) Omega Pyrrha (Arcade) (9 Battles) (#2) *Omega Pyrrha vs. Sun Shang Xiang (Pyrrha Wins) *Omega Pyrrha vs. Mei (Pyrrha Wins) *Omega Pyrrha vs. Aeon Calcos (Pyrrha Wins) *Omega Pyrrha vs. Lu Bu (Pyrrha Wins) *Omega Pyrrha vs. Zhang Liu (Pyrrha Wins) *Omega Pyrrha vs. Sanford (Pyrrha Wins) *Omega Pyrrha vs. Dong Zhuo (Pyrrha Wins) *Omega Pyrrha vs. Eyedol (Pyrrha Wins) *Omega Pyrrha vs. Inferno (Pyrrha Wins) Princess Maddison Gale (Arcade) (9 Battles) (#3) *Princess Maddison Gale vs. Sukanku Star (Maddison Wins) *Princess Maddison Gale vs. Zhang Liu (Maddison Wins) *Princess Maddison Gale vs. Sun Shang Xiang (Maddison Wins) *Princess Maddison Gale vs. Skarlet (Maddison Wins) *Princess Maddison Gale vs. Voodoo the Hedgehog (Maddison Wins) *Princess Maddison Gale vs. Lu Bu (Maddison Wins) *Princess Maddison Gale vs. Dong Zhuo (Maddison Wins) *Princess Maddison Gale vs. Eyedol (Maddison Wins) *Princess Maddison Gale vs. Inferno (Maddison Wins) Mei (Arcade) (#4) Deaths Sanford (Arcade) *Skarlet *Animus *Aeon Calco *Dong Zhuo *Eyedol *Mei (Killed by Reaper) *Inferno *Reaper (Killed by Sanford in Sanford's Ending) Omega Pyrrha (Arcade) *Sun Shang Xiang *Aeon Calcos *Zhang Liu *Dong Zhuo *Eyedol *Inferno Princess Maddison Gale (Arcade) *Zhang Liu *Skarlet *Dong Zhuo *Eyedol *Inferno *Voodoo the Hedgehog (Killed by Maddison in Princess Maddison Gale's Ending) Mei (Arcade) Trivia *The Remake of the Mortal Kombat 4 Saga, marks the 1st RP Remake of the RP Series *This is also the first Arcade Style Saga with each character getting their own story. With the villains being Non-Canon. *This comes with Fatalities, 2 for each character & Character Endings, one for each character, if this were a Fanon Game. This is followed if this was an Arcade Style Story. *This Saga come a large shipment of some newcomer including Voodoo, Animus, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhang Liu and Howling Edge. **Despite being call a new character, Animus actually appeared once in the Green Lantern Saga under the Red Lantern Team. **Along with this, Howling Edge also appeared in past Saga back when Samantha and Steven were still together, Making his revival the longest in the series so far. * Comparing to the last saga, Alot of the fighters have either retired or never heard from since. And these include: # Karate Kong (Never heard from again) # Rosa Anarchy (Retired) # Corest (Deceased) # Zorgulon (Deceased) # Vezon (Never heard from again at the moment) # Jack the Hedgehog (Retired) # Scanty (Retired) # Shaundi (Never heard from again) # Layla the FoxSkunk (Retired despite still able to fight in some battles) # Zeena (Retired) # Nazo (Deceased) # Dian Wei (Never heard from again at the moment) # Killbane (Deceased) # Patricia the Skunk (Retired despite still able to fight in some battles) # Kneesocks (Retired) # Deimos (Able to take part in defending the Golden City Kingdom from Inferno wrath) # Stocking (Retired) # Kunimitsu (Never heard from again at the moment) # Von Kaiser (Never heard from again) # Magmo (Deceased) # X-Plode (Deceased) * Strangely enough, Sanford appear to be the only returning fighter, Despite not playing the same role as before. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Main Story Category:Remake Saga